Bella's Cat
by MFStwilighters
Summary: Bella finds a cat and wants to get to keep it. What happens when all the cullens look at the cat as a snack. My first fanfic. R&R No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**This is my first fan fic. This on is by Kathryn. MFStwilighters is shared by me and my sister.**

**Chapter 1**

Gym was finally over and the weekend just begun. I was walking to my truck relieved that the end of my senior year was only a week away. Finally I would be able to be with Edward and live with him forever...after he turned me into a vampire. I opened my door and hopped in closing the door behind me and started the truck. The engine roared to life and I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and saw Mike peering at me through my window. I rolled it down half way to talk to him.

"Hey Bella," he said with worry in his voice.

"Hey Mike, what's wrong? You sound worried about something."

"It's nothing, but I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" He looked around and I nodded my head yes. I stopped the truck and walked with him to around the Gym building where there was a dumpster. He pulled the big can out from the wall about two feet and pointed in the crack. I walked around and stood next to him and saw the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. There was a small orange tabby kitten that's bones were sticking out from every point possible on its body.

"That poor thing!" I said bending down on my knees.

"I know. I found it after lunch. I didn't know what to do with it, but I couldn't let it stay here and die. I thought of you since you are the only person I know that doesn't have a pet," Mike said. I looked at him then back at the kitten. Could I take on this responsibility? What would Edward think if I brought a kitten home? Questions started to flood my mind.

"I guess I can try, it won't hurt," I said to Mike and Mike smiled.

"That would be great, thank you Bella." We both looked back at the cat wondering how to get her out. I made clucking noises and rubbed my pointer finger and thumb together. The cat looked over at me with wide, bronze eyes. The kitten took one step towards me then stopped and looked up at Mike. The kitten hissed and ran under the garbage dump after Mike took a step towards me. I motioned him to step back aware that the cat might be afraid of him. He stepped back and I tried again.

The kitten cautiously stepped back out and crept towards me. She got close to my fingers and sniffed them. Her gaze went up to my eyes and we stared at each other until finally she rubbed her head against my hand. I picked her up and gently carried her to my truck. I looked over at Mike and nodded my head. He waved good-bye and left. I put the cat in the passenger seat of my car and she stayed there until I got home.

Edward was already inside the house and I went inside after him. He heard me come in and rushed to my side relieved I was home.

"Where have you been? I have been worried," Edward said in a scared, but calm voice. I looked into his eyes then turned away. "What's wrong my love?" I walked outside and he started to follow, but I put my hand up to him to stop him. He stood there confused, but listened. I grabbed the kitten from my truck and held her gently in my arms, cradling her. Edward looked bewildered and his eyes started to grow darker.

"Edward! Don't!" I yelled at him, as I knew from his eyes that this kitten looked appetizing to him.

"I'm sorry, but her blood...it's so sweet smelling. I haven't smelled an animal's blood this sweet before. I won't harm her, but please get rid of her. You were already enough of a burden, I can't have another one I need to train. Please Bella I can't hurt her." I looked at him then at the cat and shook my head softly.

"No. Edward she needs my help. Look at the poor thing she's starving. I need to help her," my words silently echoed in the hallway. Edward's gaze dropped from my eyes to the kittens. They stared at each other and the cat hissed. Edward was taken aback and growled. "I named her Petal," I told Edward. His eyes were still locked on to hers.

"I guess we can try, but don't be mad if I can't control myself, or if Jasper and Emmett can't. Rosalie wouldn't hurt her and neither would Alice, but my brothers I can't promise anything." He looked back at me and I smiled then set the cat down. I ran up to him and hugged him glad he was letting us try.

"When should we introduce her to them?"

"I think we should warn them first, get them prepared. I don't know what they would do." I nodded my head in agreement.

**R&R No falmes please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. yada, yada, yada**

**So here's ch. 2 Hope u like it. Rember to R&R and no flames :)**

**Chapter 2**

Edward drove us to his house weary of what his family might think. He was concentrating hard listening to their heads I assumed. His eyes widened in shock from something he heard.

"They...know already. Alice saw it in a vision and," his voice trailed off.

"And what?" I asked starting to worry.

"And Jasper wants to 'meet' the cat." I looked at Edward glad we didn't bring Petal with us, but sooner or later they would have to meet her. Edward pulled into their driveway and I looked at the trees, the road, the meadow, and then their house. He parked the truck and we sat in it silent. Edward looked over at me and gave a quick nod of his head, almost too quick for me to see. His eyes looked soft and comforting, but I hoped that he wasn't making them that way for a reason.

We walked up the steps to his house and he opened the door. They were arguing and I knew it was about Petal. We walked to where everyone sat and stood and Alice was in a corner of the room quiet. Jasper stood next to her, but was listening in on the argument. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were arguing,

"She can't stay! What would this mean for us? She is an animal and we eat animals. We have taught ourselves how to eat animals. If she stays she will be harmed!" I recognized Emmett's voice as he spoke.

"You don't know what she is like, lets just meet her to find out then lets decide." Esme's smooth voice calmly spoke to Emmett trying not to get him madder then he already is. Edward cleared his throat and everyone looked up at us except for Alice who was still in the corner.

"Can I say something?" The room was quiet so he continued, "We will introduce the cat to you, but she is very sweet smelling so be cautious. I myself almost lost it, but Bella yelled at me which put me back into reality. Once you meet her we will decide as a family what to do, but there are exceptions. We can't drink her or kill her. She has to be alive and healthy." Jasper looked up as he said 'sweet smelling' but looked back down aware that Rosalie and I were looking at him. Alice stood up and walked to where I stood and whispered into my ear so no one, but Edward and I could hear.

"Bella I saw the cat in a vision, but be warned that some of us might try to get to her. For now she is alive, but I won't be able to tell if she will stay that way until after we meet her," Alice whispered and looked up at Edward when she was done and he nodded his head once. I looked around the room that was full of the family I knew well and trusted. I had a gut feeling that they will try their best to not attack her, but I knew they couldn't promise anything, it was their instinct, and one day to be mine.

"It's settled," I said, "we will bring Petal to meet you today." Edward looked over at me and I looked back assuring him the sooner the better it would be. We said our good-byes and left. I opened the passenger door and got in and Edward pulled out of the drive. For most of the ride, it was silent except for the wind coming in through the cracked windows. His hand was rested on my knee with the other on the steering wheel. When we got to my house, he stayed in the truck as I ran in to get Petal.

She meowed when I picked her up and I quickly walked outside trying not to fall, but I did anyway and fell on my butt. I sighed as Petal was still in my arms and not crushed from my grip, even though it wasn't that strong. Edward opened the door for me and I crawled in.

"I'm okay, but let's get this over with," I reassured him. He glanced at me quickly and drove off towards their house. Petal was crawling to his lap and then mine and kept doing that the whole drive. Edward and I would quietly laugh if she would fall from a sudden bump in the road. She would get up, meow, and continue walking to whoever's lap she wanted to sit on and purr next.

He slowed the old truck down when he pulled into their road. The house was coming up faster than usual, but it was my eyes playing tricks on my already nervous stomach. I was only able to think about the negative thoughts of Emmett or Jasper or Rosalie trying to attack my kitten.

"If any of them look like they are about to attack I'll hold them back and I'm sure Alice would help. She wouldn't hurt Petal because it would be hurting you and she can't do that to you, " Edward was trying to calm me down as he heard my racing heart, but nothing he said could help. He held onto my hand as Petal was cradled in my opposite arm. "Lets go in," he said as he turned the handle on the door.

**R&R. Please!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discliamer: I don't own any characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I am just using them.  
Enjoy the next chapter :) Remeber no flames!  
**

**Chapter 3**

We walked inside the bright house and all the Cullens were sitting in the room on the couches, chairs, and the floor watching us. Petal was in my hand as I slowly walked towards them cautious of what they might do. Edward was next to my side protectively hovering me as he was watching their reactions and reading their minds. Jasper silently got up and left the room. The scent must have gotten too strong for him.

Alice bounded up to my side and was smiling like always. She stroked the kitten's head and Petal started to purr. She looked at me and I nodded my head as Alice took her away from my arms and walked closer to the rest of the family. Carlisle was the first to come and greet Petal and he softly cooed. Esme came up from behind Carlisle and immediately fell in love, as she was a lover.

"She is very nice Bella. Welcome to the family Petal," Esme said and I looked at her smiling, but reacting, Emmett stood up and walked over to meet the cat to see if Petal would be allowed as part of the family.

"She is nice, but what about poor Jasper? We couldn't put him in misery like this forever. It's his instinct to hunt animals," Emmett was trying to be supportive as he watched Rosalie gently stroke the kitten's delicate head smiling and looking at Petal as if it was her own child. I knew Emmett would do whatever Rosalie wanted, and if Rosalie wanted Petal since she can't have a child, he would let her, but Jasper would be in misery by this.

As if he was called into the room, Jasper walked in. I looked up at him as he took his last breath and walked over to the rest of the family. Edward was still close to my side and Alice on my left side as she held onto Petal. Edward was staring intently on Jasper, but Jasper never looked at him. He was concentrating on Petal trying to get a hold of his self-control.

Edward growled to himself, almost too low for me to hear, and I knew that Jasper was thinking about what Petal would taste like. I looked at Jasper and my eyes never left him. Jasper walked up to Alice and she gazed into his eyes as he stared back. She nodded her head once understanding that he wanted to pet her. He gently laid his hand against her back and slowly moved his cold fingers along her back until he reached her tail.

Jasper held a hand full of fur since Petal was shedding and he very carefully sniffed it, inhaling her scent. His eyes started to grow darker, but soon were growing bronze again. I knew he had enough control over himself, but sometimes he would listen to his instinct, but he knew better. He once again stroked her back and her head and Petal squeaked a high pitch meow and everyone laughed, as it was a pathetic try of a meow.

Jasper's eyes softened and Alice smiled. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Alice just saw a vision of Jasper holding Petal in his lap. It's a good sign so far." I looked over at his softened bronze eyes and smiled. It was turning out good so far and everyone seemed to like Petal. I would have to thank Mike the next time I saw him for showing me Petal.

"May I?" I heard Jasper's calm voice and watched as Alice handed him Petal. She tried her pathetic meow again and he laughed. He cradled her in his arms and was smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen. She was purring as his hand glided across her back without a sudden fast movement. Each time his hand went back to her head, her eyes closed into slits and her purr grew louder. Jasper was the happiest I have ever seen him besides when Alice tells the story of how they meet. His eyes were like a father when he first sees his child. I didn't think I would ever see Jasper like this, especially with a cat.

"Welcome to the family Petal. Bella, can she stay here?" Jasper asked me. I looked over at Edward to see if that was a good idea and he nodded his head reassuring me.

"I don't think Charlie would be too pleased if I brought a cat home so of course you can Jasper, if it's alright with everyone else." I looked around the room and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Before we decide, what does she eat?" Rosalie looked at me as if I was the cat expert. I knew, of course, that pure blood wasn't an option for her, but maybe they could try bringing the meat of what they killed home.

"Try cooking whatever you catch after you dine on the animal. She is a carnivore after all," I looked at Petal and saw her green eyes sparkle as Jasper was petting her. Petal was a special cat, I knew instantly after watching Jasper take on to her so quick, but I didn't know how special she was, or why. All I knew was that there was something special that was going to happen to her, and I was intent on finding out what that something will be.

**R&R Please!! Thanks to all the reviews everyone! Keep them coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward drove me home as I left the Cullen's with the items they needed for Petal. Every day after school I was going to go over to check to see how they were doing and if anything wrong was about to happen Edward would be listening. I was a little uncomfortable with leaving Petal alone with vampires especially if they got hungry, but the way they all took to her was enough to let me trust them.

Edward pulled into my driveway and I got out of the car. "See you in a bit," he said as he started to drive off. It gave me enough time to eat dinner and get ready to go to bed. Throughout dinner I kept wondering what was happening with Petal back with the rest of the family. I was thinking about all the events that happened today and thought why Jasper took to her so fast.

I knew something was special about her, but I didn't know what. Was she a cat that got thrown in toxic waste and now has super powers that hypnotize vampires into liking her? Unlikely story, but for all I know, it could be the right story. A new thought crossed my mind that maybe Petal was an ordinary cat and I was just overreacting. I would go with the normal cat story for now.

I heard the cruiser pull in the drive as I just finished cleaning my plate. He was late so I stuck a plate of the steak and mashed potatoes in the microwave for him to have once it was done heating up.

"Hi Dad," I called to him from the kitchen. I heard his gun belt as he took it off of him.

"Hey Bells. What's cooking?" Charlie always had his nose sniffing in the kitchen curious of what dinner was going to be that night. He loves my cooking which is a good thing since I cook it almost every night.

"Steak and mashed potatoes. It's in the microwave and just get it out when it's done. I'm going upstairs. Good night," I said to him as I started to run upstairs as fast as I could without falling. I ran in the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Edward should be here by now unless something happened with Petal he had to fix.

I went to my room and I looked around calling for Edward in a hushed tone. I turned around to look in my closet and a tall figure was in my way and I hit him. I fell down with a sigh and his body moved like he was silently laughing.

"Sorry Bella. I guess I need to be louder," he mockingly apologized. He should be a little louder to warn me, but too loud and Charlie would hear and Edward knew that. Though, as much as I fall, I still blush, and Edward likes it when my face turns red. He could do it just for that.

"How was Petal?" I asked him. His eyes were a beautiful bronze color like usual and they were bright with happiness.

"She was great! They found her a mouse to play with and they are feeding her good too. Nothing seems to be going wrong," he answered with excitement. I was proud to here that Petal wasn't bitten into or worse, dead. I shuddered at the thought of the poor kitten's lifeless, drained body dead in a corner without a single movement. It was horrifying to imagine.

"Edward, do you find her a little different than normal cats and kittens? I mean it is unlike Jasper to take on her so quick and then for her to stay in a house with vegetarian vampires that don't even consider her to be food, but more family…don't you think that is a little strange?" His eyes met mine and my heart jumped. He shrugged his shoulders not thinking too much about it.

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure you aren't imagining things? You have the tendency to do that," his voice had a mocking tone and I knew he was right. I nodded my head maybe thinking he was right, but I was going to keep my guard up.

I crawled into bed and laid my head on my pillow. He lay down next to me keeping me and a blanket close to his body as he started to hum my lullaby. A couple minutes went by when his head shot up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" My eyes were searching for his, but they couldn't meet them.

"It's Petal something is wrong," he told me with a frantic voice. I jumped out of bed as he jumped out the window. I quietly crept downstairs and out the door. I jumped on Edward's back and he ran off to their house hoping to know more what was wrong with Petal.

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. You know how it works...**

**So here's ch. 4 Hope u like it. Rember to R&R and no flames :)**


End file.
